Parker/Quotes
This article contains all the notable quotes from Parker. Red Faction *''"Shut up, weasel!"'' * "Explain it to me first!" *''"I'm right behind you. Betray me or try to run, and you'll be the first to die."'' *''"To hell with orders! Die, Capek!"'' *''"I haven't had a moment to myself since I got here."'' * "What do you know about Eos?" * "Why do i need your help? I'm the one with the gun." *''"I'll decide when it's time to go... Okay, let's go."'' * "Great, screwed again." * "Come on Eos! Let's finish him and get out of here!" * "Don't kill him? He's killed hundreds of miners!" * "It stopped coming down. Did I disarm it?" * "He-hey the antidote works!" Red Faction: Guerilla *''"You ever disable a laser satellite network? From space? I didn't think so."'' *''"Ultor was so bad, they made the EDF look like good guys. The EDF are assholes now, and they were assholes then, but I"ll take them over Ultor any old day."'' *''"You know who those Marauders are, don't you? They're the children of Capek, the scientists went all wild out there in the Badlands. Radiation microwaved their brains, that's what."'' *''"Haven't had a moment to myself since I got here!"'' *''"You can't kill me! I'm invincible!" (Said upon trying to damage him)'' *''"I've had worse than that!" (Said upon trying to damage him)'' *''"What was that for?" (Said upon trying to damage him)'' *''"Don't make me get out of this chair!" (Said upon trying to damage him)'' *''"I don't like you much." (Said upon trying to damage him)'' *''"At night, when it's very quiet, I can still hear that lady counting down in that countdown voice of hers..."'' *''"Git off my property, flatlander."'' *''"They had me crawling through the vent shafts, switchin' on the emergency generators, disabling the planetary defense systems. And what did I get for my troubles? Nuttin'!"'' *''"Catch that shuttle! Get to the tram! Find the antidote! They got me running like a monkey with his head cut off."'' *''"It's party time! Time for a party! Today's my birthday. Happy birthday to me! ...Where's my present you son of a bitch?"'' *''"You call this a guerrilla war? Get with the program, son! You gotta shout 'Red Faction' like you mean it. RED...FACTION!"'' *''"All you got here are a bunch of gun-totin' Ultor rejects. What you need here is a crazy bastard like Capek."'' *''"Now Capek was doing some strange science. Nano-technology. He made a soup that could stop a bullet. That's right, I said soup. S-O-U-P. That's the honest truth."'' *''"Let me tell you something. The whole damn EDF couldn't beat Colonel Masako. That old bitch fried a man alive. Then she ate him."'' *''"So you're oppressed, huh? Let's talk real oppression, boy! Ultor had us jammed eight to a room, time-sharin' bunks! Bet you never worked a 10-hour shift in your life."'' *''"You have arrived at an excellent time. Feeding time! Just chicken-fry whatever ya got, I'll eat it!"'' *''"Now back in the day, Mars had big oceans fulla monsters. We drove around in submarines and torpedoed them son-of-a-bitches. But you don't see monsters round these parts no more... 'less you look real hard."'' *''"I wanted some time to think. To figure out what to do with my life. A year in the Ultor mines sounded like a great way to straighten out my life. Man, was I a fool."'' *''"Let me tell you something. In my day, we didn't have no fancy walkers. A man used his own damn feet! Never had no robot walk in my shoes for me."'' *''"I miss 'em all... Yes, I do... Eos, Hendrix, Orion... Hell, even Gryphon. They're all gone now... I'm all that's left. Me, and my memories."'' *''"Ultor's behind the plague. And it's all Capek's fault! He's the head of Ultor's science and medical labs on Mars. They've been runnin' some experiments."'' *''"Parker! Clean up this area! Parker! Send the launch signal! Hurry Parker, run Parker, PARKER, PARKER, PARKER!"'' *''"Eos had that thing on her face. Every time I looked at her I thought, 'What the hell does she got under there?' Maybe it was wires? Or warts?"'' *''"50 years I've been sittin' in this chair, and I'll be sittin' here for 50 more! I'll bury the stinking lot out of you!"'' *''"Crazy Parker they called me. Crazy Parker. I ain't so crazy. I just get a little excited that's all."'' *''"Don't you realize when you hit "Reply All", you send to the whole damn team? Please stop!"'' Category:Quotes